


Where the Heart is

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [60]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Annúminas, Arnor, F/M, Fourth Age, Gen, Home, Introspection, Lake Evendim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn returns to the North, “and dwells for a while by Lake Evendim” (The Tale of Years, 1436 S.R.).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> MEFawards 2009: 1st Place – Times: Post-Ring War and Beyond: Drabbles

The sound of lapping waves from Lake Evendim, the fresh, familiar scent of the North drifted through the window, like a greeting from an old friend.

Aragorn felt content.

He had been unexpectedly reluctant to leave Minas Tirith, having finally made it his home, the first he had known since age twenty.

His gaze strayed through the room, lingered on random details: the pack of handkerchiefs Bilbo had left him as threatened. Frodo-lad’s drawing of an Oliphaunt, beside the battered map annotated in Halbarad’s unmistakeable scrawl. The vase of wildflowers Arwen had just picked.

A reminder: this was home, also.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “King Elessar rides north, and dwells for a while by Lake Evendim.” (RotK, Appendix B, The Tale of Years, entry for the year 1436 S.R.)
> 
>  
> 
> _25.07.08 B-drabble for Vilwarin, who wanted a piece about someone settling in a new place, and also mentioned Arwen and Northern Dúnedain._


End file.
